


《TVB RPS》【鏗鈞】短篇合集

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: TVB - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: Lofter搬運2018的產物許廷鏗x胡鴻鈞——末璃
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 目錄

幾年前的糖，現在的刀子QwQ

目錄

1\. 《樂壇》【鏗鈞】元素週期表  
2\. 《樂壇》【鏗鈞】綠袖子  
3\. 《樂壇》【鏗鈞】誤會  
4\. 《樂壇》【鏗鈞】過界  
5\. 《樂壇》【鏗鈞】模範生攻略手冊

個人比較喜歡元素週期表


	2. 【鏗鈞】元素週期表

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 許廷鏗x胡鴻鈞 RPS  
> 校園AU  
> 同年設定
> 
> 他和他的青蔥歲月、他和他的中學時代、他和他的那些年。

午後的陽光灑落直接趴在桌上睡覺的Hubert 臉上，睫毛的陰影投落他陶瓷般的臉頰上。冬季的陽光，是如此的溫暖。

午休過後，令人總是昏昏欲睡，身為有名的壞學生的他，很自然也毫不避嫌地直接趴在桌上午睡，一個完全不怕被老師抓到的模樣。

瞄了瞄黑板前的老師正在慢條斯理地講述詩經，Alfred心不在焉地抄錄了剛好聽到老師說的數個碎語在課本上。課本上藍色的字跡幹勁有力，一筆一勾也清楚呈現。午後的中文課特別催眠，但作為模範生，Alfred沒有半點想打瞌睡的模樣－－風紀隊長打瞌睡實在是太過火了點的。

隔壁的Hubert 已經進入沈睡狀態，看似快要開始打呼嚕的模樣。老師的講課聲線平淡，把本來引人入勝的詩篇也變得乏味，所以大概香港學生對中文有種不耐和厭煩是有原因的。考試的制度讓語文變得無趣，強行抹去了語言的美感，只留下空洞的考試規則。

相信自己的能力也能理解課文內容，Alfred開始把自己的注意力從陳老師枯燥的講解中抽離。文言文的字詞解釋伴隨著中文老師平淡的聲線在他耳邊迴盪，但他卻半點也聽不進耳。

他的注意力在Hubert身上。

鄰座的他呼吸平緩，看似來好夢正甜，嘴角微微上揚。就算是熟睡中，他的手依然緊握著那隻黑色的圓珠筆－－Alfred依稀記得，這隻筆是某個常常不帶文具的傢夥問自己借的，可是借了幾個月一直沒有還的意思，Alfred也就由他去了，不過只是一支筆。

就這樣靜靜地，Alfred偷看著熟睡的Hubert。老師的授課和身邊同學低聲的打鬧，伴隨著鄰座的他的呼嚕聲，他度過了美好的一課。

※

Hubert 一片空白地看著老師，別說這條問題的答案，他根本連現在授課的內容也不清楚－－是說，他不是在上中文課嗎？怎麼換成了物理老師？

Alfred 靠過來，在他耳邊低語，告訴他正確答案。他的氣息拂過Hubert的臉頰，讓他的腦袋突然當機。

如果本來他對於老師的問題已經是莫無頭緒，現在被Alfred這樣一搞更是心亂如麻。心跳得快要停擺，臉頰如同被火燒得熾熱。

他衷心希望其他人會把他臉上的紅暈當作是不懂搭問題所以感到尷尬而生，而非因為Alfred耳語而起。

他出神地瞪著黑板的粒子圖，嘴巴開開合合，吐不出一字。

『Hubert，都說答案是alpha decay了』Alfred再次著急地在他耳邊低語。老師的臉色越發陰沈，Hubert 終於回到現實，結結巴巴地抖出了鄰座同學之前提過的答案，才獲物理老師放過。

※

他心不在焉地敲著計算機，努力把題目的數字塞進E=mc²這條有名的算式。Radioactivity這一課基本上難不倒他，而這幾條計算題相當容易，屬於他應付範圍之內，但他的腦海卻只在不斷重播剛才Alfred在耳邊說話的畫面，心緒不寧難以專注。

感到有人拍拍他的手臂，Hubert扭頭一看，發現鄰座向他遞了一張紙。確保物理老師的注意力不在自己身上，他打開紙張一看。

Alfred強而有力的字跡映入他眼底。

『跟你玩個遊戲。生物題：哪種物質可以測試到starch的存在？』

Hubert莞爾一笑，沒想到別人眼中的乖孩子好學生居然會上課傳字條。

『Iodine囉。太簡單了高材生，你在侮辱我智商。』他把字條傳回去。

『化學題：Group 7, period 16的是那個元素？』

Hubert一頓，然後把化學書從抽屜拉出，趁老師正在指導那個一面懵懂的同學物理題的時候打開元素週期表。

『Livermorium。高材生，你的題目可以更難一點。』

這次傳過來的字條上，在livermorium這個答案隔壁畫了個ö的表情符號，再有一行新的字：『最後一題物理題：那樣元素是在核能發電中被廣泛應用的？』

『Uranium。你在逗我嗎？這堆問題簡單得很。』

字條上在uranium隔壁被Alfred 寫了個『yo』字，yo甚麼yo，他又不是翹舌歌手。

他因Alfred不按常理出牌的舉動輕笑了一下。老師這時候向著兩人走來，Hubert隨即迅速地把紙條塞進抽屜。

※

體育課。

Alfred本人對這一節課沒有任何反感，也沒有任何的期待。總之就是一節一定要修的課，這樣而已。

但此刻，他卻很想裝病逃避這節課。

他站在廁格裏，正想關門換衣服，卻有人一手推開了廁格的門然後閃身衝進來。

『你做甚麼？』看著後來的那個人，Alfred沒好氣地問道，『你不能好端端地在外面和其他人一起換衣服嗎？』

『外面沒有地方放衣服嘛，我不想把衣服放在地上，太髒了。』Hubert吐吐舌，回答道，隨即把體育服掛在廁格門口掛鉤上。

他隨手一拉領上的紅藍領帶，讓領帶慵懶地搭在胸前，白色襯衫的領口鈕一直沒有扣上，本來只是以領帶遮掩，現在連領帶也鬆脫之後，誘人的鎖骨盡收Alfred的眼底。

伸手去脫白色襯衫，指尖輕輕解開緊繫的紐扣，一寸寸肌膚暴露於虎視眈眈的對方眼前。Alfred忍不住咽了一下口水，心臟的鼓動教他無法專注。顫抖的手也慢慢地解開領帶，但如猛禽般的眼眸卻沒有離開Hubert的身體一秒。

到底是那個天才開始體育課要換衣服的先河?不能好端端地像小學生穿著運動服回校嗎？

他一拉白色襯衫的衣領，把紐扣半脫的上衣穿過頭拉出，纖細的腰線和精瘦的胸膛盡顯Alfred眼前。修長的鋼琴家指尖解開褲子的皮帶，讓長褲鬆脫，順著地心吸力落下。Hubert彎下腰解開皮鞋的鞋帶，只隔著薄薄一塊布料的臀部突然在Alfred面前放大。緊緻的布料勾勒沒有一絲多餘的肉的精瘦臀部輪廓，使得Alfred快要透不過氣來。

這可是直截了當的誘惑。

在他的理智崩潰之前一秒，脫下了鞋子的Hubert 套上了運動褲子，隨即把運動上衣拉過頭，只剩下若隱若現的腰線依然呈現於Alfred面前。他鬆了一口氣，然後解開皮鞋的鞋帶，把運動鞋從袋子取出。他故意低下頭先解決鞋子的問題，不繼續脫去白色襯衫，不然他紅得發燙的臉大概會引起Hubert懷疑。

『你先出去吧。』Alfred道，慢條斯理地繫好運動鞋的鞋帶。他看到Hubert的影子移動，然後是膠袋發出的沙沙的。拋下了個『嗯』，Hubert就出去了。

肯定Hubert 出去之後，他迅速地鎖上廁格門，然後跌坐在馬桶上。如雷的心跳在他耳邊響起，他伸手觸碰臉頰，果然滾燙得很。他知道自己需要一點時間冷靜，才可以出去面對其他人的目光。

※

Hubert 坐在場邊，看Alfred和其他男同學打籃球。他和兩個好朋友在打乒乓球，現在輪到他們玩，所以先坐在一邊休息，順便看看他打籃球的英姿。

絕非坐在一邊看Alfred打籃球的英姿，順便休息。Hubert拒絕承認這樣的主次關係。

對面的女同學們為Alfred入球歡呼，當事主看過去的時候更是遮著羞紅一片的臉。籃球場上的騷動吸引了更多同學走去看，為Hubert 提供了掩護，可以更赤裸裸地盯著Alfred。

像Alfred一般完美的男生－－風紀隊長、高才模範生，性格又討人喜歡－－大概是很多女孩子的白馬王子吧？像他一般十項全能的完人，自己實在配不起他。

他知道學校老師一直將所有心思寄託在這個學生身上，學校寄望他能夠會考拔尖進入他心儀的明德大學牙醫學院，為學校爭光。他絕對能夠原校直升中六(視乎他想不想)，比起他這個吊兒郎當，考試多數靠小聰明過關，還不知道能不能原校直升的人，Alfred實在比他完美太多。

更別提Alfred大概喜歡女生，這個性別的問題了。

Hubert嘆氣。

『喂，你們打夠了沒有？換我玩了。』他走過去，搭著好友的肩膀問道。

不去想，大概不會那麼疼。

※

漸漸的，考試開始逼近他們。時間轉眼即逝，冬去春來，當溫度開始上升的時候，代表考試的季節也快要來到。

本非一個勤力念書的學生，但這時候Hubert也意識到讀書溫習的重要性，開始往書堆裡鑽的生涯。有時候他會拿著書去問鄰座的Alfred，但更多的時候他選擇在圖書館一角靜靜自修。他要考到足夠的分數，好讓他可以留下來繼續升讀中六。

中五的最後一個上課日就在同學們的鬧鬧哄哄中度過了，他們點了薄餅外賣，又有人交換著紀念冊，好替這美好的五年時光留下甚麼足印，對未來的自己總算有個交代。不知道是誰開始的，有男同學脫下了身上的白色襯衫，然後有人遞出彩色馬克筆。更多人開始跟風脫下了上衣，把上衣遞給好朋友，使他們在雪白的衣裳上騰上彩色的憶記。笑鬧之中，他們在揮筆寫下最真實的祝福－－不再是籠統的『友誼永固』，而是對各自繽紛前途的渴求。女同學沒有脫下校服，而是任由好朋友在自己的肩上、腰上、裙襬上寫上最真摯的字句。沸沸揚揚的課室裏，彩色的衣裙交錯。有人在黑板上塗鴉，畫工好的同學在黑板臨摹出全班二十八人的臉，外加幾個大家喜愛的老師。突然，有人哭了，然後哭聲感染了大家，更多的女孩子崩潰落淚，然後，就連男同學也眼泛淚光。

Alfred固然是全班最受歡迎的人，基本上整節午餐都被同學纏著要拍照，寫紀念冊，因此Hubert隔壁的位置一直空著。他也有一大票朋友纏著自己要求合照(也有不認識的小女生突然嬌羞地出現要拍照，引得豬朋狗友鬼叫起來，鬼叫個屁。)，但現在他最想的，便是等到Alfred的一秒停留。

一秒就好了，一秒就足夠可以讓他叫住Alfred了。

午膳鐘聲響起，那一秒始終沒有降臨。他失落地回到座位，無視來回舞動的其他同學，乖乖地拿出書本等待最後一節課。

過去五年，他從未認真上課。

最後一日，他渴望抓緊作為學生的最後一點尾巴。

英文老師走進課室，看著相擁而哭的幾個女生，溫柔地笑了。她遞上紙巾，放下重重的書簿，然後宣佈今天不上課，她有話要說。

她說，成績不代表一切。她說，離別不是永久的。她說，將來的路還長著呢。

她說，你們、我們還有機會說再見。

他們唱起auld lang syne。跑調的歌曲了混合了泣聲和嚎哭聲，從音樂角度而然絕不好聽，卻為他們中學的五年生涯畫上完美的休止符。

Hubert瞄了Alfred一眼，發現他正托著腮，似乎若有所思。

下課鐘聲響起，全班許多同學都哭紅了眼，有的已經掏出了照相機嚷著要合照。這時候，Hubert感到有誰握著了自己的手腕，用力一拉，示意他跟著自己離開課室。

※

Alfred的臉似乎並不喜悅。

也是的，畢竟是最後一天上課日。整天被離愁別緒包圍，也難以快樂起來的。

『你不用不開心啊，以你的能力一定可以原校直升的。』Hubert打趣道。Alfred依在樓梯的欄杆上，扭頭透過窗戶看著外面湛藍的天。

『我不會原校直升。』Alfred回答，『我爸媽已經計劃不可行好了，他們要我去念國際學校。』

Hubert愣著了。

所以就算他多麼的努力，也是無法和Alfred一起繼續念書嗎？

『其他人知道嗎？』

『不。』他搖搖頭，『只有你知道。』

Hubert 沒有回話。

『如果我可以選擇，我也想繼續留下來。和你繼續做鄰座，繼續玩耍，繼續打鬧。我們相識不久，明明同班但一直屬於兩個不同的朋友圈子，直到成為鄰座才開始混熟。但你是我的一個好朋友，我希望你不會忘記我。兩年後，或者我們會在大學再回。正如英文老師所說，我們還有機會再見，離別不是永恆。』Alfred淡笑著道，『Hubert，我－－』

『喂，你怎麼躲在這裡呀？我們到處找你啊。』防煙門突然被人一腳踢開，Hubert的好友衝進來，寫滿七色字句的白色上衣在Alfred眼中異常刺眼。他拉著Hubert的手臂，轉身就走。

我愛你。

Alfred閉上了眼。多麼難得他才掏出勇氣去向心愛的人表白，卻被人強行打斷。

或許他們的愛情注定無緣。

就算表白成功又如何？未來的兩年他們相隔很遠。

還是放棄吧。

※

放榜之後，Hubert沒有旨意留在原校直升，儘管他的分數足夠留下有餘。沒有Alfred的Diocesan Joseph College，他也不再留戀。

他順從母親的意向，前往有狀元搖籃、A工廠之稱的商學書院繼續預科學業。

在商學書院，他認識到許多新的朋友，但無人能夠取替Alfred 在他心目中的地位。

Alfred是他的唯一，也將會是他的唯一。

有人說過，初戀從不會長久，沒有幾個人能夠和初戀一生一世。

但他希望他是例外。

沒人能夠像Alfred一樣令他心動、心疼。

※

在商學書院，他念的是商科預科，再也與理科無任何瓜葛。自然的，他把當時在母校的理科筆記都拋諸腦後。A-level考試結束以後，他奉母親之命，開始打掃亂糟糟的房間。他已經拖了打掃這件事很久了，直至到媽媽終於受不住，勒令他在幾日後的放榜前打掃完畢。

然後他從化學課本中找到那張Alfred寫給他的字條。他莞爾一笑，兩年就這樣過去了。兩年間，他並沒有找過Alfred。正如他離別之前講過，兩人都只是因為命運的安排坐在鄰座才會熟悉起來。兩人並非這麼熟，Alfred大概也有很多朋友，輪不到Hubert 去找他。

Alfred 剛勁的字跡活現於紙上。墨色依舊鮮艷，沒有褪色。

Hubert 靜靜地坐著，他們兩人的對話在腦海中重播。

他盯著那張紙，露出對回憶淡淡的微笑。

Iodine

Livermorium

Uranium

皺起了眉頭，笑容瞬間抹去，Hubert 定睛再看一次紙張，得出一樣的結果。

他倒抽一口涼氣。

Iodine的化學符號是 I 。

Livermorium 是Lv。

Uranium 是U 。

I lv u.

Hubert 心亂如麻地看著紙條，努力尋找著可以證明自己沒有理解錯誤的證據，然後Alfred寫下的那個ö表情符號和"yo"映入眼底。

小時候他曾經加入合唱團，唱過幾首德國民謠。合唱團的同學見到ö,ä,ü 這樣的符號都覺得很有趣。老師說，那些符號叫umlaut，ö念作oe、ä念作ae，如此類推。

那個ö大概不是表情符號，是umlaut ö。如果ö寫在livermorium隔壁，而yo寫在uranium 隔壁......

I

Lv oe

U yo

I love you.

他吃驚得鬆開了手，紙張和書本散落一地。

抄起錢包與鑰匙，Hubert 奪門而出。

※

他衝到街上，頂著一頭亂髮和身穿起居服的自己和一街打扮時髦的人格格不入。然後他嘆了一口氣 。

又不是偶像劇，劇中的主角隨便跑一跑就會碰上對方，哪怕那個地方是日本英國加拿大，比起香港大幾十倍也能遇見對方。Hubert 這樣毫無策略的亂跑只是浪費時間。

他垂頭喪氣回到家中。

過去兩年他換過手機，Alfred的電話早已不見了，他只知道身邊有部分同學還和他有聯繫。

他就這樣蹉跎著，直至到放榜之後。Hubert 收到了紅磚大學的取錄結果，從不知哪個人口中得到了Alfred如願以償進入明德大學牙醫學院的消息。

然後暑假結束，是新學年的開始。

他執意前往明德大學希望碰上朝思暮想的那個他。

※

從紅磚大學下課後，Hubert 跳上一架前往蒲飛路的過海隧巴，托著腮看著風景，不知不覺便到達了薄扶林。在西閘下車之後，他迷茫地環顧四周，看著嬉笑著的數個女孩子走過，開始猜測Alfred會身處何方。

沿著林蔭小路走，他遠離了大馬路。坐落於Hubert面前的是古舊的百年建築，本部大樓。他無暇欣賞大樓古典之美，不顧一切地拾級而上，只在大樓亂衝亂撞，走過英文系和語言學系的課室，才黯然發現這大樓屬於文學院。

踏過無數梯級，他終於站在圖書館大樓前。這時他才發現自己錯摸了地方，牙醫學院並非坐落本部校園。

※

根據學生的指引，他終於找到了牙醫學院。到達的時候剛好碰上一年級生的課程的下課時間。

或許是命運的巧合，教他錯摸地方，才能剛好碰上這個下課時間。

才讓他從遠處抓著Alfred的影子。

Alfred正和一個女孩子談著笑走過，那個女孩子還挽著他的手臂。

目睹這一切那一刻，Hubert覺得自己的心臟快要停頓。

腦裡曾經排練過與Alfred訴說的千言萬語，被他全數吞下。大抵他們兩人之中只有一個依然無法忘懷他倆之間的情感吧。

兩年過去，Alfred早已忘記了自己。

他大概根本並不喜歡男人，只是因為當時兩人出雙入對，一時意亂情迷而已。

他強忍著胸口撕心裂肺的痛楚，強行逼使自己不會失儀地跌坐在地上嚎哭，轉身離去。

整程回家的路上他沒有哭。

因為Hubert 覺得自己的靈魂已經死了。

※

三年的大學，他認識了很多朋友，也曾經和幾個女孩子有幾段短暫的愛情。

然而他的心裡依舊覺得缺少了甚麼。

拍攝畢業照的時候，他不禁幻想假若有能可以和Alfred拍畢業照，那是怎樣的光景？

而歲月不容他蹉跎，轉眼Hubert便找到了工作，是在一間不錯的跨國企業裡面的人事部門工作。在同時有三間公司接納他的申請的時候，他挑選了這間是因為它提供非常完善的醫療保健。

除了每年的身體檢查，這保健在他開始工作之後三年終於派上了用場。

他牙痛。

痛得要死，痛得快要睡不著了。

※

頂著兩個大大的黑眼圈，Hubert 打了個哈欠，然後拖著疲倦的身軀到醫療集團中心報到。他習慣性地拉鬆喉頭的領帶，讓他在下班以後能夠透透氣。

簡單的登記以後，護士問他會不會想找一個指定的牙醫。他搖搖頭，反正都是第一次看這個醫療集團的牙醫，就讓他們隨便派一個給他就行了。

沒多久，護士便叫他去三號診療室。抓起公事包，把正在閱讀的文件塞進去，他穿過一條長長的、掛滿牙齒切面圖的走廊，站在三號診療室緊閉的門口外面。

他敲敲門，然後門被打開了。

Hubert 看著牙醫的臉張口結舌。

※

他有種想要逃跑的衝動，但牙齒的痛處阻止他不理性地逃走。若是Hubert 今天走了的話，他就要承受牙齒痛得難以入眠的後果。

他只能乖乖地坐在牙醫椅上，靜待Alfred為自己檢查。

Alfred工作時十分安靜，躲在口罩後的嘴幾乎沒有動過。他依在椅子上，光明正大地看著Alfred工作時候的側臉。

終於有一次Hubert不用偷偷摸摸地看他了。

『我幫你填補了蛀牙。記住吃完東西要刷好牙，有需要時候要用牙線。你示範一次用牙線給我看看。』按了一個鍵讓Hubert 坐著的牙醫椅恢復垂直的角度，他脫下手套，向對方遞出了一盒牙線。

Hubert 接過牙線，笨手笨腳地把牙線塞進口中，幾乎是亂來的把牙線放進牙齒之間。

Alfred嘆了口氣，然後從紙盒拉出第二套手套。

帶上手套的他走到Hubert 身後，把鏡子教正到對著Hubert 的臉，Alfred彎腰湊到他的身旁。

『唉，還是讓我來教你吧。』他道，伸手緊握著Hubert 不協調的雙手。

Alfred明顯感受到對方不自然的僵硬，然而他沒有理會，抓著病人的手去幫他調整牙線在口腔的位置。

※

Hubert 感到Alfred 和自己的距離有多麼的近。

他的手透過一層薄薄的乳膠手套散發著溫暖，緊握著自己的手有力而堅定。

『你要這樣做。』Alfred 指示道，鼻息拂過Hubert 的後頸，令他不禁一顫。

『懂了嗎？』牙醫問道，臉不知不覺地湊得更近了，幾乎貼上Hubert 的臉。即使早已鬆開了領帶，Hubert 依然感到呼吸困難。

他躲開了，然後甩開Alfred緊握著自己的手。

『許廷鏗，你到底想怎樣？』Hubert 的聲音沙啞，帶點淡淡的泣音。

Alfred似乎被他的反應嚇到了，只懂得愣愣地站在一旁。

『你是想勾引我，然後讓我失控，之後便可以取笑我吧？』Hubert 咆哮道，『明明都已經有女朋友了......』

『我沒有女朋友啊。』Alfred 目瞪口呆地瞪著大發脾氣的病人，狐疑地回答道。

『大一的時候我去明德大學找過你，我見到有一個女孩子挽著你的手。』別過頭，Hubert 迴避牙醫的目光，伸手拭去溢出的幾點淚花，『當我發現那張紙條的暗示時，你已經不愛我了，對吧？』

Alfred 沒有回答。

然後，在寧靜得尷尬的診療室響起了Alfred 由衷的笑聲。

『Hubert，我和那個女孩子分開了很久。』他笑著道，『進到大學以後，我害怕被人發現自己的性向，曾經和過幾個女孩子一起。然後發現，我還是喜歡男人。我還是......喜歡你。』

這次靜默的人輪到了Hubert 。

※

伸手，他拉下了Alfred的口罩，露出遮蔽已久的臉容。

Hubert 站起來，然後在對方的脣上封下一吻。

『我也還是喜歡你，蠢才。』Hubert 低喃道。

『胡先生，別以為色誘我便可以減低診費啊。』Alfred輕笑道，卻換來Hubert 溫柔的一錘。

『可是我很窮啊，許牙醫。』

『那就用身體抵債－－啊！』話聲未落，Alfred便感到Hubert 的一拳之痛。這一拳比起上一拳用力許多了。

『我還沒生完氣呢，牙醫先生。』抓起公事包，他說道，然後轉身走出診療所。

關上了門，Hubert 甜密地笑著


	3. 【鏗鈞】綠袖子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 校園AU  
> 會考生  
> 〓獻給所有曾經、現在、未來的，CE, AL, DSE考生〓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 學長鏗x學弟鈞，跟隨兩年的真實年齡差；鏗大二，鈞中七
> 
> 校園AU
> 
> 篇章原叫考試，但改成了綠袖子，不解釋w  
> 綠袖子=催命符

※

Alfred 今天沒有課，也沒有甚麼需要趕的作業，也早早準備好PBL課堂需要預備好的牙科案例分析，卻早於六時不到便爬起床。

他扭開電視，看著枯燥乏味的晨早長者節目，每隔一段時間便緊張幺幺地偷瞄手機。

明明喚對方不要怕吵醒自己，打電話給他的啊......怎麼這麼久也沒有來電？

一聲響鈴劃破了沉默，Alfred 抓起了電話，一看到是Hubert 的電話號碼便二話不說按下了接聽鍵。

「早。」他假裝平靜開口道，內心卻因對方的來電而緊張不已。

「早。」Hubert 的聲音依舊輕柔好聽，道畢早安之後便沈靜了下來，只能透過話筒聽到對方起伏的呼吸聲，依稀猜測到小學弟的緊張。

「加－－」Alfred本想喚對方加油，卻不知對方剛好也在這時開口，連忙閉了嘴。

「我好緊張。」Hubert 突然說道，卻恍惚聽到了學長說了甚麼，連忙追問：「對不起，你剛才說甚麼？」

「沒甚麼，叫你加油而已。」他儘管知道對方看不見，依舊搖搖頭道，「其實啊，之前也替你複習過不下一遍了，別擔心，你很能幹，必定能夠考得好的。」

「考進了牙科的人別吵。」Hubert 撇嘴道。

「我只是在安慰你。」Alfred 哭笑不得，「我們真的溫習過好多次了，把渾身解數也灌輸給你了，你鐵定能行。而且我只有教你一個了，不怕其他人也懂。」

Hubert 沉默了一會，良久才輕聲道：「謝謝你。」

「不用謝。」Alfred 招了招手。

「還是你對我最好了。」Hubert 的低喃幾乎消散在空氣之中，卻在遺失之前跑進Alfred的耳畔，害得他心漏跳了幾拍。

「啊、你......」他張口結舌，到了脣邊的話卻被硬吞回去， 「今天要加油！」

掛了線，心臟的鼓動如雷，敲在耳邊異常地明顯。

※

Hubert 坐在試場，今天考的是聆聽考試，照慣例定必有個AL加油站讓聽眾任意留言留給考生打氣的說話，不過怎麼聽也是一大票小情侶留給對方的情話，噁心得要死，他還是決定關上收音機，待9:30有特別宣佈才再開收音機。正在他這樣想的時候，突然下一段的打氣話語吸引了他。

「這一則的打氣是一名學長給......熊仔的。」電台男DJ道，「熊仔，好可愛的名字。」

「是個可愛的女生吧。」女DJ附和道，「這個學長真有心呢，對後輩這麼好。」

「給熊仔：知道你已經盡力了，你的資質很好，不鳴則已，一鳴驚人。別擔心，把我教你的所有東西也用出來，一往無前，考好這場考試，念你想念的課程，加油。」男DJ念出留言內容。

「好啦。」女DJ也接著道：「加油哦熊仔，接著來是下一個打氣，是由......」

Hubert 低著頭，瞄了瞄桌上的那支筆－－之前向Alfred 借來卻一直藉口不還的原子筆，微微一笑。

謝謝你。

※

註：

PBL= problem-based learning ，是明德大學dentistry一直引以為傲的學習方法，你去一趟資訊日然後去聽一聽dental入學講座，這三個英文字母會出現不下１００次，相信我我也是因為這個原因才記得這個名字

說起資訊日，其實資訊日沒甚麼用，不過很多紀念品拿，想當年我去了牙醫學院拿了兩隻石膏牙齒(?)還在家裡不知幹嘛，也有很多環保袋不過沒這個恥力拿出去，因為學系名稱大得要命，啊還有中醫居然還真的送過T-shirt (?)果然有錢便是任性啊醫學院，


	4. 【鏗鈞】誤會

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雙視覺雙暗戀

※

他盯著手裡的演唱會門票票根，心裡五味陳雜。

對於放棄約Hubert 去看演唱會，改約別的女生他是有點後悔的。 雖然嘴裡說是怕了兩人的緋聞再被炒作，但他知道自己這樣做是有更深遠的目的。

自從上次兩人在自己家中吃宵夜之後，他就感到自己對於Hubert的感覺並非是普通朋友一般－－其實他一直知道，可不敢面對－－然而，再這樣兩個人獨處下去，他怕自己會再按耐不住，做出一些破壞兩人友誼關係，令自己後悔一生的舉動。

或者，還是保留距離好。

一旁的友人舉機，露出淡淡的微笑，他湊過去合照。

※

娛樂版出現了Alfred 和女友人去看演唱會的消息，內文更指Alfred 這樣做是為了避開和自己的緋聞繼續發酵。

他輕嘆了一口氣，然後按後退鍵退出新聞軟件。

在黑暗中他盯著電話熒幕的主頁，指尖移向聯絡人的標誌，卻在空中猶豫很久，最終沒有按下去的勇氣。

Hubert 有滿腹的疑惑。

但他不敢問。

他怕答案會刺痛他的心。

※

接著的一個星期他每天都密密麻麻地排滿了行程，實在沒有空餘的時間任由他思索他和Alfred 之間的問題。他疲於奔命地宣傳新劇，就連休息的時間也快沒有了。

於是，那個疑問開始被他慢慢忘懷。

或者是自己多疑吧，或者Alfred 根本無意這樣說，只是他聽者有意。

當新劇完滿落幕的時候，不再需要四處宣傳之際，他又掏出了電話，拿出勇氣按下了聯絡人的標誌。

『Alfred，你有空吃飯嗎？』

『我們很久沒見了。』

指尖在鍵盤上飛揚，他輸入了心頭上堆積已久的話語。

※

電話震了兩下。 Alfred 擱下手中的水杯，轉身去拿一直被他靜置在桌面上的電話。 難得這訊息來的及時，剛好碰上自己的休息時間。

但看到訊息的發送者名字之後，他的笑容凝結在面上。

Hubert。

對於Hubert 主動找自己，他可是十分的愉快，但當對方在自己可以迴避他的時候要求和他吃飯，他就有點兒困擾了。

然而他不希望Hubert 誤會自己，以為自己生了他的氣。畢竟有問題的人不是Hubert，而是他。

他清楚Hubert 的心靈可以十分脆弱，如果因為自己的自私逃避而令對方受傷，這會令自己比起摸摸忍耐更加難受。

『我有空，想吃甚麼？』

他思索一會，然後按了輸入。 Hubert 的狀態立刻演變成在線上，然後『輸入中』的字樣出現在熒幕上。

趁著Hubert 還沒來得及輸入完畢，他加了一句。

『我們很久沒有和其他人一起吃飯了，不如順道約約他們。』 訊息發出後，Hubert 輸入中的字樣立即消失。

他緊張地盯著熒幕上對方笑靨如花的大頭貼，靜候對方的回應。 這次他等待Hubert 的回應等了很久。

『好。』

『你去約？』 簡簡單單的四個字另加兩個標點符號出現在熒幕上，然後Hubert 便下線了。

※

Hubert 看著對方要求和其他朋友一起吃飯，不禁扁了扁嘴。不過，儘管並非只有兩人一起吃飯，還是比起對方完全不願意和自己吃飯還好，起碼代表對方不是生了自己悶氣。

即使如此，他的內心依然感到悶悶不樂。

是自己做錯了甚麼嗎？

難道，是自己太煩、太纏人？

想到這裡，他不禁輕笑，明明當初纏著人不放的並不是自己而是Alfred 啊。大概是自己多心了吧，他想。

※

吃著吃著，Alfred 突然建議開直播，而Hubert 也很快同意了。

這次的直播主角只有他們兩人，背景的其他朋友繼續吃的吃、聊的聊，而Alfred 也沒有呼喚其他人加入的意思。

『我今年呢，全力撐我的愛人。』Alfred 對著鏡頭說到，似乎是要幫自己拉票的意思。

聽到對方這樣說，他頓時一愣，感到腦袋突然當機。之後Alfred 說了一大堆話，不過都聽不進耳，只得那句『愛人』在耳際迴盪。

突然憶起自己在開直播，他隨便擺出了幾個賣萌的動作，讓Alfred 和其他在看直播的觀眾無法察覺自己的異，再順便接上Alfred 的話，說自己對於能進五強是如此的開心甚麼的。

然而其實他內心可是心不在焉的。

整個直播，他和Alfred 有一句沒一句的交談著，可他卻恨不得直播快點結束，好讓他可以靜下來，穩定他亂跳不停的心。

那一句『愛人』到底是甚麼意思？大概是是Alfred 隨口開的玩笑，但這一個玩笑卻讓Hubert心䋈不寧。

※

Hubert輕瞄在左邊的Alfred，對上他的臉以後便覺心跳不停。指尖觸上自己的臉頰，感覺到雙頰滾燙非常。

他終於如願以償完成直播，但狂跳的心沒有平息的跡象，反而隨著時間自己坐在Alfred隔壁的時間越跳越快。

朋友們一個接著一個地離開Alfred家中，直至只剩下他們兩人。

似乎Alfred也感覺到自己今天異常地安靜，試圖主動撩他說話，但看似成效不張。隔了一會，他便放棄這一舉動，安安靜靜地加入Hubert 的行列低頭吃宵夜。

Hubert 再次向對方投去好奇的視線，只見Alfred 眉頭緊皺，似乎陷入沉思。

※

『Alfred，你生了我的氣嗎？』聽到Hubert 淡然的聲線劃破了沉默，他抬起頭，對進了對方的黑眸。

他水靈的雙眼蕩漾著無數情緒，但Alfred讀不出有甚麼。

『我沒有。』他回答，然後微微一笑。難道Hubert 居然覺得自己捨得生他的氣嗎？

『那你為何對我如此冷淡？』Hubert 問，聲音依舊淡然，但Alfred明顯聽得出聲音的淡然只是在掩飾自身些微的沙啞。聽到對方如此的聲線之後，他立即感到心頭一緊。

『我沒有。』他再次回答同樣的答案，然後輕嘆一口氣。

『別再掩飾了，你寧願和其他人去看演唱會，也不找我。你連和我單獨吃飯也不願意，一定要找上其他人。你根本不想見到我，對吧？』Hubert 的聲線開始褪去了淡然的掩飾，漸漸變得激動起來。

『我已經說我沒有。』Alfred 儘量控制自己的情緒，冷靜地回答道。今天的Hubert 似乎非常反常，令他摸不著頭腦。

是他故意疏遠對方的錯嗎？Hubert並非一個很有安全感的人，如此的疏離可能真的令他誤會了。

『那你為甚麼最近都在避開我？』

Alfred愣住了。

他到底可以怎麼解釋呢？

『我......』他一頓，『我沒有解釋。』

從眼角他看到Hubert怒氣沖沖地站起來，然後轉身離去。

『你不要再找我了，反正你討厭我。』他突然停下腳步道，抓起外套往肩上一搭就走。

他看著Hubert 的手伸向大門的門鎖。

※

他站起來，急得撞翻了椅子，但他顧不上拾起椅子了，因為再晚一秒，可能就已經趕不及了。

Alfred決定讓直覺帶領自己的行動。

伸手抓住Hubert 的手，他用力一拉，使對方背靠大門。Hubert 的雙瞳瞪大，嘴脣微啟。

他盯著Hubert 的脣。

『我避開你，是怕我會做後悔一生的事。』Alfred低喃道，『就像這一件事。』

他輕吻下去，在Hubert 柔軟的脣留下蜻蜓點水似的一吻。

※

時間仿佛凝結了，他見到Hubert 已經瞪大的雙眼瞪得更大。

他苦笑，恐怕自己可是做錯了吧。

『大概討厭人的人變成了你吧，Hubert，我.....』

Alfred 並沒有機會完成這句話。

Hubert 出乎意料地主動吻上來，封住了他的脣。


	5. 【鏗鈞】過界

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 校園AU  
> 鄰座小學雞梗

°

Hubert的小學鄰座同學總喜歡玩一種越了界東西便歸他的遊戲，因此他對於這樣（有點無聊）的玩意並不陌生，令他意想不到的，卻是開始這樣玩的那個人居然是學校的高材生、領袖生Alfred。

他們是高中生。

還差幾年便成年的那種。

\--大抵其他人也想不到對方居然有這樣無聊調皮的一面吧。Hubert搖頭嘆息，卻按耐不住嘴角的上翹。

他托腮盯住桌上的書本，右手一揮想撿圓珠筆抄寫筆記，卻不慎把筆掃了過鄰座Alfred的桌上。

「我的。」Alfred撕了張便條貼，寫了自己的名字便貼在筆上。Hubert撇了撇嘴，伸手想要拿回，指尖觸及筆之際卻被對方拿遠了。

Alfred看著自己搖搖頭，露出了玩心大發的笑容。

Hubert 伸手從筆袋拿了一支別的圓珠筆，抄錄著黑板上的筆記，抄著抄著不慎把教科書推過了些。

「越界了。」Alfred把寫有自己潦草名字的便利貼貼到書本上，湊在Hubert耳邊低語：「以後這本書是我的。」

他一拉，書本便從Hubert的桌上移到自己的桌上。Hubert氣得大眼瞪小眼，伸手去搶回去，整個人也爬過去Alfred的那邊。

Hubert用力一搶，Alfred卻在此時鬆手，讓他差點重心不穩往後一摔。他疑惑地向鄰座的高材生投向一眼，卻發現對方撕下了一張新的，寫有自己名字的便利貼。

他把便利貼黏在幾乎整個人附了在自己桌上的Hubert額上，道：「這也是我的。」

Hubert在校園裏遊走了一整天，一直不懂為何其他學生總看著自己偷笑。

直至他回家脫去校服上衣才發現背部的那張“Property of Alfred. Do not touch."便利貼才明瞭。


	6. 【鏗鈞】模範生攻略手冊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 校園AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 時間點：元素週期表之前

※

班主任宣佈下星期調位的聲音未落，全班便開始沸騰起來。Hubert 難得的在上課時並不是陷於沈睡之中，他托著腮，往斜後面一望，動作看起來漫不經意。

他的目光投向正在抄錄著筆記的模範生Alfred。

中五秋天的調位，大概是會考前中學生涯的最後一次調位。要坐到Alfred的身邊，他只有一次機會。

這是最後一次機會，他不容有失。

所以，到底怎樣才能誘導老師將自己安排到Alfred隔壁呢？

Hubert 開始觀察Alfred身邊的人。

※

莫允行，是Alfred的鄰座。成績大概比起Hubert 更差，上課從未見過他聽老師說話，是以Hubert 為首的(自稱)壞學生其中一員。

林一心，Alfred 前面的女同學。成績全班最差，頻頻欠交功課，次數誇張得上一次她記得交功課的時候老師居然十分驚訝。她常常因為欠交功課問題而要留堂。

王修端，儘管他一直只以洋名Chris稱呼對方，Alfred 隔著一條通道，在他左邊的同學，也是Hubert 的豬朋狗友之一。反正，也是不會怎麼念書的人。

看起來班主任的策略就是把壞學生都通通塞到Alfred隔壁，所謂近朱者赤、近墨者黑的，就是這樣。Hubert 本人並非個乖巧的好學生，在老師們心目中也算是個壞學生的一種，所以距離這個目標相差不遠。剩下要做的，就是變得更貼合壞學生形象。

他要犯更多的校規。

Hubert 瞄了正在努力講課的班主任一眼，他正在黑板上寫著光合作用的化學方程。確保老師並沒有在瞪著自己，他鬼鬼祟祟地從抽屜拿出手冊，翻去校規那一頁。

※

1.同學必須專心上課，上課睡覺、吃東西或擾亂秩序者，會被記名。記名超過三次，會被記小過。

Hubert 是上課睡覺的常客，但他甚少因此被記名。他需要一個更過分的方法去吸引老師的目光，越能惹火他們的越好。

上課偷吃吧。Hubert 想。

小息的時候，他在小吃部買了一袋咖喱魚丸，魚丸散發著誘人的香味，肯定下一節課的老師會嗅到香味。

他故意挑以嚴格聞名的數學老師的課來偷吃。趁著老師在黑板上寫著equation of circle 的時候，他低下頭把一顆魚丸塞進口中。鄰座的念慈震驚地看著他，努力想阻止他在有名嚴格的老師課上偷吃。

很快的，數學老師發現了他偷吃的舉動。

『胡鴻鈞，你在幹甚麼？』老師眼裡的聲音在寂靜的課室迴盪，一班五十四雙震驚的眼睛盯著自己，對於自己居然在數學老師課上偷吃身邊而驚訝。

※

Hubert 如願以償地被記了名，也被數學老師嚴詞警告。這算是踏出了邁向成功的一大步，他心想，老師責罵的時候他差點開心得笑出聲。

一個記名基本上是微不足道的，他需要更多惹毛老師的方法，越是激烈的越好。當然，他還是需要有分寸的，事情不幸鬧得太大，學校召來家長就是壞事了。

2\. 學生必須保持儀表清潔乾淨，妥善穿好校服，不得染髮、化妝。不得在耳珠以外釘環。男生必須穿著白色襯衫及黑色長褲，妥善戴好領帶，在室內可以穿上白色或是藍色毛衣。女生必須穿著整齊及膝校裙，跪地時不得離地面超過5cm，並需要戴備皮帶。在室內可以穿著白色或藍色毛衣。皮鞋鞋跟不得高於1.5cm。

下一個計劃涉及儀表，他不打算化妝。釘環也太永久了，他暫時無意穿鼻環或者是舌環甚麼的，或者是穿女裝校服－－他還需要維護形象的－－所以只剩下最簡單的染髮。

※

第二天，Hubert 頂著一頭紅啡色的頭髮出現在學校門口。那招人耳目的顏色立即吸引了領袖生的注意，風紀迅速地把他帶到訓導主任面前。一番警告和訓話以後，他答應了明天之前把頭髮染回去，然後在上課之前讓主任親自檢查。

他回到課室繼續上課，對於接近計劃成功看似又邁進了一大步。本來他已經是班中的壞分子，現在還冠上了個刻意搗亂的壞學生頭銜。反正以他不過不失的成績大概也不能被老師推薦去報某一間大學，他這樣做並不會賠上甚麼，只會獲得一個好機會。

一切都按照他的計劃發展。

※

計劃中的第三個項目並不牽涉觸犯任何一條校規。

他要亂考這次考試。

說真的，要故意答錯比起答對還困難。

他挑了自己本來便不太頂尖，而科任老師比較兇惡的的科目來亂考，起碼不顯得太古怪，也不會惹人懷疑。

※

『你在逗我嗎？』生物老師啪的一聲在Hubert 面前放下了考卷，『彈塗魚的棲息地最好是在沙漠！還有，大腸桿菌怎麼會是真核生物？DNA 是A-T, C-G這樣配，這些都是非常簡單的送分題，你怎麼可以錯？』

Hubert 吐吐舌頭，然後抓起考卷回到座位。

※

『Hubert。』他抬起頭，對上的是Alfred墨色的眸。兩人以前從沒有任何交集－－班上的模範生、風紀隊長和班上成績平平、只顧玩樂的壞學生絕對不會混在一起－－因此Hubert 對他突然的造訪感到意外，還帶點驚惶。

他單戀Alfred的事不可以讓對方知道。

『怎麼了？』向Alfred投向一笑，他問道。對方沒有回贈笑容，Alfred 卻輕輕皺眉。

『我知道你本質不壞，但你為甚麼最近都在亂犯校規呢？雖然我得承認，有些校規真的很蠢，例如甚麼寒冷天氣警告才可以穿非學校提供的大衣，然而老師卻在沒有寒冷天氣警告的時候穿著羽絨四處跑。但作為學生，我還是覺得需要遵守校規的。你是個好學生，我知道的。我不想.......我不想你繼續錯下去。』他一面說道，一面觀察Hubert的反應，發現對方沒有任何不悅的模樣才繼續說道，『還有的是，呃，如果你在讀書碰到有甚麼不懂的地方，你可以問我。要知道，我們快要考會考了......』

Hubert 愣住了，還來不及反應，Alfred便轉身離去了。

※

Hubert 故意趁著午膳的空檔走去找Chris －－他那(走運地)坐在Alfred左方的豬朋狗友。

一屁股坐到Chris 隔壁空著的座位，他打開了飯盒，乘機望向右方，假裝窺探Chris飯盒的菜式，眼睛卻在盯著一面夾菜一面做功課的Alfred。

他托著腮，似乎在沉思著，另一手把食物送進口中。

Hubert 看著對方認真的側臉，心臟漏跳了幾拍。

『你這個吃貨，看夠了沒有？』開玩笑地推了推Hubert 的肩膀，Chris 恥笑著朋友，以為他在死盯著自己的午餐，『餃子給你吧，吃貨鈞。』

Hubert 看著飯盒中的餃子，默默地開始扒飯。向Alfred 戀戀不捨地投向最後一眼，他開始和Chris 笑鬧。

太早收起視線的他並沒有看見Alfred往自己方向的投來的熾熱眼神。

※

『今天我們要調位。』班主任話音未落，班上便變得沸沸揚揚起來。Chris 向著Hubert 招手，大概是希望可以調到他的隔壁。要是平時的話，Hubert 也同樣期望可以調到好友的隔壁，但這最後一次的調位，他希望能夠坐到Alfred的旁邊。

班主任把座位表投影到熒幕上。

Hubert 的心跳旋即加快－－誰想到他居然因為一個座位表而如此緊張－－他開始飛快地尋找著自己的名字。

王修端林一心簡幼羚李家寶－－

胡鴻鈞，他找到了自己的名字，在尾二一行，靠近窗戶的位置。

隔壁的空位大咧咧地寫著許廷鏗。

Hubert 呼出了一大口氣，這時才意識到自己居然因為這個調位遊戲而緊張得屏息靜氣。

無法按耐嘴角的微微上翹，他把桌上的課本、文具通通掃到書包裡，把書包扔到背上，向新座位進發。

※

Alfred對這位新鄰座十分熱情，可是Hubert 卻只是有一句沒一句地回答著對方，讓Alfred感到莫名其妙。Hubert 不像是如此慢熱的人－－Alfred心想－－他可是個有名外向愛玩的人。

他繼續每天嘗試挑起話題，從昨天的電視劇說到足球再說到漫畫，終於發現Hubert 對音樂擁有濃厚興趣。

他們一開始聊音樂，然後越談越多，到最後幾乎無所不談。

Alfred最喜歡聊起音樂的Hubert－－他總是眉飛色舞，笑得燦爛可愛。這樣快樂的Hubert ，也順道感染了Alfred，讓他的脣角也不禁上翹。

※

『胡同學，你又在偷吃嗎？』化學老師如雷的聲音劃破了寧靜的課室空氣。Alfred眼角餘光看見Hubert 心虛地低下頭，把吃了一半的撈麵塞進抽屜。

『我嗅到食物的味道，是從你的方向飄來的。』老師的高跟鞋所發出的咯咯聲在課室中迴盪，並漸漸逼近兩人。眼見Hubert 快要被老師懲罰，Alfred伸手從鄰座的抽屜拿出撈麵的膠袋，拿著食物站起來。

『老師，偷吃的是我，不是Hubert。』Alfred說道，揮動著手上的一袋撈麵。Hubert 震驚地看著鄰座同學，嘴脣開開合合，但Alfred卻向他投去警告的眼神，示意他不要說話。乖乖地閉著嘴，Hubert 只好繼續低著頭迴避老師視線。

『許同學，你怎麼會上課的時候偷吃？你可是我們的領袖生，應該最清楚要遵守校規的。』皺眉，老師搖搖頭嘆了口氣。

『對不起老師，我剛才午膳的時候在準備明天的早會，沒時間吃午餐，現在實在太餓忍不住才......』Alfred說道，並故意低下頭露出悔過的表情。

老師嘆息，然後靜默一會才開口。

『你是風紀隊長，應該最清楚不應該觸犯校規。』老師道，『念在你初犯，而且原因是因為你忙於校務，這次就姑且放過你吧。』

『謝謝老師。』Alfred正想坐下，卻被老師阻止。

『既然還沒吃午餐，你去外面吃完才回來吧。』

Alfred看著這袋Hubert 吃剩一半的撈麵，只好硬著頭皮默默地走出課室。

戲也做了一半，只好繼續吧。

交換口水就交換口水吧。

間接接吻就間接接吻吧。

※

『其實你真的不需要為我頂罪，我常常都被抓、被老師記名，再多一個也不是甚麼。』下課鐘聲一響起，Hubert 開口道，卻見到Alfred莞爾一笑。

『老師偏心我我是知道的，他們暗自針對你我也是知道的。如果為你頂罪可以換你一次當個好學生的機會，讓你不用被人責罵，不用再被老師看輕的話，我不介意。』

Hubert沒有搭話。Alfred收起笑容，拿出筆繼續抄寫筆記。

他有話不敢直說，只得埋藏在心中。

如果可以為你默默付出就好了呢，Hubert。

只想看見你的笑容。

※

Hubert 在收拾書包，然後拿起筆袋發呆。

最後他決定把筆袋遺在家裡，撿起書包往背上一扔，踏進皮鞋向門外一衝。

『Alfred，我忘了帶筆袋，可以借我一支筆嗎？』到達學校之後，他問正在低頭複習的鄰座同學。停下了手中的動作，他隨手打開了筆袋，向他扔去一支筆。

『謝啦。』接過Alfred的筆，他珍重地把筆握在手心中，慢條斯理地打開作業抄寫。

※

到最後他還是沒有把筆還給Alfred，筆一直待在他的筆袋裡，陪同他好幾個月。Alfred大概早就忘記了那一支筆，或者認為一支筆不值幾個錢，根本不需要向Hubert 追回來。直至學期結束，模擬考完結之後，筆還一直躺在他的筆袋。

Hubert 也慢慢地忘記了那支筆，讓那曾經刻骨銘心的愛情在心裡封塵。

到他再次發現那一支筆的時候已經是出來工作的時候了，他和他早已不是同校生。掏出筆，Hubert 把它珍而重之地抓在手心，向筆頭烙上一吻。

他或許早已放棄對Alfred那懵懂的愛念，視之為少年青澀的單戀，但內心深處，他依然渴望終有一天能和他相遇，儘管大學時期的自己早已發現對方喜歡女人，以他的皮相大概也有女朋友，身邊也不乏美女打轉，但他一日對這位初戀情人有著一種執念。

電話在他的口袋震動，行事曆彈出，提示Hubert 今天的行程。他要去見客戶，然後回公司做事，下班以後他有牙醫預約。

掩著疼痛的左腮，他把筆塞進胸前的口袋，踏出家門。

或許那支筆會為他帶來好運。


	7. 【鏗鈞】今天之後

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虐  
> 很虐  
> 他媽的很虐  
> 出軌有
> 
> 靜下來檢討 做錯事從來不知道 現在回頭看像從無對你好 他和他的七年愛情，仍是無法挽救。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ˉ裏面有一對隱藏的RPS向，是上面提及過的其中兩個人
> 
> -文中的Hubert有缺點，有軟弱的時候，如果不喜歡這樣的他請不要看下去
> 
> https://www.lofter.com/lpost/1f2ed7c1_11e10bd7

※

從前那樣美好

兩人以前的回憶相當美好。

他們二人的時候往事如同走馬燈般的在Hubert 眼前閃過－－韓國之行他們的打打鬧鬧、異地的情人節、Alfred 在自己陷入低潮，以為樂壇不再需要自己的時候的夜夜安慰。

Hubert 並不甘願回首看2014年他的低谷－－那時並非一個美好的時節－－但他卻，十分感激當時的Alfred。若非有他當時在自己的旁邊，不斷地鼓勵他、關懷他，別說能事業有成、夢想成真，他連自己能否有鬥志繼續生存下去還成問題。當時的他，經常趁著洗澡的時候偷偷地哭泣，讓淚水伴隨著洗澡水沖走、讓泣音被水聲覆蓋。他不想家人反對自己選擇的這條崎嶇路，更不想家人為自己擔心。等待著蒸汽模糊鏡面，讓自己的眼睛不再血紅，他才敢擦乾身子，踏出浴缸。

對於這一個好朋友，他可是無比感激。沒有了Alfred，他大概只能每天在這樣的生活中打轉。

對Alfred，他抱有的起初是感激，而後來是更多的愛慕。

後來，他愛上了Alfred。

愛意是點點滴滴地慢慢累積的，他的一笑一語、一動一靜只教Hubert 對他的愛意漸漸增加，直至到有一天他發現自己早已泥足深陷，墮入了一個他根本不應該入內的情網。他被困於吞噬自己的流沙中，難以抽身。

同性的愛是禁忌的，在不肯定Alfred的心意之前，他根本不敢表露心跡。寧願錯過，也不願心碎。

其實Alfred亦何況不是如此？只是他不知道而已。

兩人的軌跡不斷交錯、分開。

直到那一天。

兩人共進宵夜。他們分享著美食，天南地北地聊著。幾杯下肚的Hubert 看著Alfred也因為酒醉而紅潤的臉頰，勾起了笑容。他記得當時不知道是誰扭開了收音機沒關上，背景響著一首老英文情歌，華爾茲舞曲般的旋律在他們耳邊蕩漾著。玻璃啤酒杯倒影著Alfred緋紅的臉和背景米白的壁紙，然後是四片交疊的脣瓣。是誰開始吻下去的已經不重要，他們只記得交疊的脣分開時候的尷尬，以及對方殘留的餘溫。

大概兩人都對於那一次酒醉心存感激，若非借著微醺，他們大抵永遠不會走在一起。

蜻蜓點水的一吻已經教他們永遠難忘。

很自然的，他們開展了地下情。

幸福而美好的甜蜜愛情。

※

為何偏偏這晚才淪落

大概Alfred太好了，連上蒼也妒忌他們的美好愛情。

因酒醉而開展的愛情，也因酒醉而結束。

Hubert 恨酒精，卻更恨自己。

心煩意亂的自己，試過以酒精麻木自己情緒。宿醉過後的第二天往往伴隨著欲裂的頭疼，但在醉醺醺的寥寥幾小時，他得到了解脫。於是，他越飲越烈，越喝越凶。

當他醒來的時候發現自己一絲不掛地躺在陌生的床上，身邊的是昨夜一同喝酒的好同事之後，他嚇得呆若木雞。

肉體上，他出軌了。

而他這位一夜情對象對於自己令他出軌一世似乎毫不知情。也是的，他表面上是個單身的男人。

扭開蓮蓬頭，他低頭痛哭。

肥皂能夠洗走他身上的污垢汗水，卻無法抹去白淨軀體上的吻痕愛痕，以及那令自己煎熬的後悔感。

※

是我親手放棄斷送

Hubert 認為這樣的愛情是他放棄，明明Alfred如此愛他，更和他走過無數低谷，他卻為了那一刻的快感傷害最愛自己的人。

他自己當晚醉爛如泥，對於這件事根本無辦法有能力去改變－－但他知道這只是籍口。他清楚那位同事對自己暗有情愫，對自己有著跨越友誼的情感，自己亦何嘗未有因為新的追求者而心如鹿撞？

同事告訴自己很欣賞Hubert 的音樂才華，兩人在工作以外的休息時間聊得非常投契，兩人在為新劇宣傳的時候更是玩得愉快。戲内戯外，他們亦仿似一對璧人。

Hubert在劇中與那位同事做對手戯，兩人劇中關係複雜，像是好朋友，又像是戀人。他已經不清楚自己是入戲太深還是什麽，總之他也漸漸地對於這名同事產生了好感。

他渴望有一個欣賞自己的人。

那位同事填補了他心中這個渴望，卻讓他忘記了自己身邊早已有一個欣賞自己、愛慕自己的人。

人類總是貪新忘舊、貪得無厭的，Hubert 知道。

他沒有故意走上出軌這條路－－不，他做不出－－但若非自己不斷地想靠近那一個新仰慕者，這件事大抵不會發生。

這一切一切，都是自己活該。

※

是我親手種上裂縫

羅馬非一天築成，裂痕也是如此。非反復的碰撞﹑撞擊，穩固的花瓶不會碎裂。

Hubert知道自己的幼稚。

Alfred實在太好了，但不成熟的自己卻一次又一次地任用對方對自身的信任、包容、寵愛。

他常常忘記兩人的關係敏感，並非一般情侶。在一般情侶的關係中，伴侶和同性朋友勾肩搭背怎會有問題？他三番四次擁抱同性朋友，和他們勾肩搭背，一副毫不避嫌的模樣。

他看到Alfred眼裏閃過的心碎和失望。

但每次每次，當自己乖乖回到Alfred身邊的時候，他只是會寵溺地摸摸Hubert的頭，然後將他擁入懷抱，兩人又仿佛回到昔日的模樣。

可惜他已經擲碎了Alfred的心太多次；可惜他已經任用了Alfred對自己的信任和耐性太多次。

他酒醉一夜的事情也只是導火綫。他過去的不檢點早已在對方的心裏埋下炸彈、種下裂縫。

所謂種下，是因為兩人之間的裂痕需要時間形成，而他似乎沒有試圖在裂縫擴大之前修補。

Hubert 大概就算自己做錯了也不知道吧？

或者Alfred大概有問過自己，到底Hubert是否愛他，兩人的關係是否如自己想象一般。或者他曾經懷疑當日的那個微醺的吻同樣是酒醉的產物，並非出於真心。

Hubert無法為自己辯護。

如果他說自己和同事的一夜情是因為酒精引起，那麽他們兩人的第一個吻也是否同樣因爲意亂情迷而發生？

※

如果可修復裂痕

他知道自己傷透了Alfred的心。

兩人友誼的起點是Alfred的死纏爛打開始的。當時的他，對Alfred沒有刻意的溫柔，還想避開這個煩人的傢伙。然而，Alfred卻沒有退縮，反而是更加煩人地死纏自己。

慢慢的，他向Alfred啓開了心房。兩人越走越近，變成了好朋友。

如果當時自己對Alfred的冷漠也沒法淋熄對方對自己的熱情，反而使他再接再厲繼續努力，但到今天他對自己不瞅不睬，完全無視自己的訊息﹑不接自己的電話，那麽肯定的是Alfred火冒三丈。

他粉碎了Alfred的心。

Alfred付出真心，卻換了這樣的結局，實在不該。

他恨自己的狼心狗肺，恨自己的無情。

Hubert 早已無臉再見Alfred ，可他卻很渴望修補裂縫。

※

如重新得你動容

他希望以歌寄情，重新打動那個他最愛的人。

大學時代的自己拒絕面對真相，他的取向令自己蒙羞。為了不讓其他朋友懷疑自己的取向，他假裝自己喜歡女人，還主動追求校花。漂亮的校花很快被自己的熱誠打動，只憑一首自己親手編寫的情歌，他抱得美人歸。

他希望可以重現過去，以自己最擅長的編曲填詞，打動Alfred，拼砌他傷透碎裂的心。

Hubert 坐在鋼琴前，騰飛雙手於黑白琴鍵上，並在五線譜上揮筆寫下音符。

他一面寫著，一面哼唱著音符。過去幾日的憂愁傾流而出，頓成五線譜音符下的歌詞。

他縮開了雙手，音樂突然停止，冰冷的冬日空氣只剩下冷清，只有背景時鐘的指針跳動的聲音在迴盪。

一行清淚滑落他的臉頰，修長的指尖伸手去摸，卻抓不住淚珠。淚水滴落五線譜，模糊了謄寫音符的墨水。

※

明日只對你服從

「Alfred對不起。」

「我以後只聽你的話。」

「讓我回到你身邊好嗎？」

「我錯了，我愛你。」

「Alfred...」

Alfred的狀態從上線變成下綫，Hubert長按著自己發出的最後一個訊息，發現毫不意外的對方早已讀取了訊息。他泄氣地跌坐在沙發上，隨手一扔，電話撞擊沙發的坐墊，發出一聲悶哼。

鎖定熒幕上合照中的兩人笑得燦爛。是韓國之旅拍下的。

當日他們笑得燦爛，今天卻只剩下他一人哭得悽慘。

Hubert 很想用酒精麻醉自己，但他不敢。

酒精害得他失去了Alfred，他不敢再碰。

※

你如果肯去繼續相信

他知道自己絕非一個模範男朋友，要數男朋友之中的典範，那個大概是Alfred而不是自己。

他沒有甚麼可以把Alfred挽回身邊，讓他繼續相信自己仍是愛他。

Hubert 寫好歌詞、編好曲譜之後，簡短地咨詢公司的意見之後，便跑去錄音室錄歌。反反復複的，他錄過好幾次，卻依然無法滿意。

他的聲音總是在『你如果肯去繼續相信』這一句時開始顫抖。

摘下耳機，Hubert 抬頭，對上錄音室牆上的玻璃窗外經理人憂心的雙眸。他公式化地微笑，搖搖頭去表示他沒事，他還可以繼續錄下去。

經理人的臉流露著不相信的神色，但仍然沒有阻止他繼續錄下去。

他再唱一遍，又一遍，直到情緒開始平復，聲音開始恢復往日的平淡。他想起兩人嬉鬧的畫面。

他故意把韓國之旅的快樂凝結在心頭。

※

要是能收起一臉倦容

幾經辛苦，經理人終於成功説服Hubert停下來，休息一下再繼續錄音。

「你累了。」他說。

Hubert知道經理人是看到自己臉上的憂愁哀傷而擔心起來。

他記起Alfred的一首歌。

「如戴著面具去掩飾倦容」，歌詞是這樣寫的。

是他親手填的詞。

大概Alfred也累了吧？自己的幼稚、不長進也令對方心累了。

然而過去的他依舊和顏悅色的對著Hubert，對他寵愛有加。

心上的累，他全都掩飾下去，不讓Hubert知道。哀傷只默默藏在心裏，不為外人道。

「靜下來檢討 做錯事從來不知道」

「現在回頭看像從無對你好」

歌譜上的這兩句歌詞大概是他的真實寫照吧？

Alfred以真心對待，好好愛護最愛的Hubert，但他卻狼心狗肺地對待那個付出真心的人。

像他這樣的人，大概不值得Alfred的好。

※

如能答應我可再起步

午夜。

電視似乎沒有任何吸引到Hubert目光的節目。百無聊賴的他，是想自己轉移目光才扭開電視，卻發現電視只有壹號皇庭可以看。他對那堆顧著談情的律師暫時沒興趣，失戀的人不想看被人恩愛。 

他重新掏出了手機，打開了那個以相機為標誌的應用程式。

Alfred發了新的貼文，是呼籲粉絲繼續投票支持〈神奇之旅〉這首歌的。附上的是一張他的側臉的照片和兩句歌詞：「抛開當初那沮喪，我會繼續前望。」。

Hubert 微笑，上翹的嘴唇卻顫抖著。他閉上了眼，按下了電話的鎖機鍵，任由眼淚落下。

太好了呢，Alfred可以再起步了。

像Alfred一般好的人值得再次起步，值得擁有幸福的機會。

他的心在滴血，但仍然感到一絲安慰。

縱使希望再次得以回到Alfred的懷抱，他還是希望Alfred得到幸福，而這種幸福他可是無法給予的。

忘掉我吧，Alfred。

※

今天之後 通通改得更好

永不再給你心疼

他們兩人早已沒有瓜葛了。已經，不再是情侶關係。

他這樣傷害Alfred，大概對方也早已不再當自己是朋友吧？

有時候Hubert容許自己妄想Alfred會讓自己回到他身邊，這樣的結局，有多好呢。

可惜世事從不盡如人意，但他還是會等。

在等待的過程，他努力把自己變得更好，更關顧身邊愛自己的人的感受。

他只求不再讓Alfred心疼。

那微薄的願望，就是他一生所求。

Fin.

※

這個是比較歡樂的版本

鏗少x亨少（什麽鬼）

他希望以歌寄情，重新打動那個他最愛的人。

明日只對你服從

『我以後只聽你的話，Alfred。』他舔舔嘴角，把皮鞭交到Alfred手上。Alfred看著皮鞭遲疑了。

『你肯定？』

你如果肯去繼續相信

如能答應我可再起步

『肯定。』

我的身體，屬於你。

今天之後，統統改得更好。

※

大概會寫Alfred視角的這件事（大概）


	8. 【鏗鈞】Yes Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 校園AU  
> 偽現實  
> Yes Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://moli9298.lofter.com/post/1f2ed7c1_12510eca  
> 內收自製兩人的yes card (w)

※

2003年。

Alfred昨天因爲要趕功課、準備校務所以淩晨三點才上牀睡覺，今天早上就算鬧鐘一直響著也無法醒來，到他朦朦朧朧聽到了電視傳來《瞬間看地球》那熟悉的音樂才突然從床上彈起來，並立馬驚醒。

他抓起鬧鐘，發現現在已經是七時半了，而他平時會早在七時二十分到校。儘管學校在七時五十五分才開始上課，他這個模範生乖孩子總是習慣早到。

隨便抓了抓頭上頂著的亂髮——他平時定必會好好打扮一番才會回校，開玩笑嘛，他回校的時候要見到Hubert的，才不能亂七八糟地站在他的面前——Alfred背起書包，抄起冰箱裏的腿蛋治便想奪門而出，卻突然定住了腳步，轉身從五斗櫃頂的錢幣筒抓了一大把一元硬幣，叮叮咚咚地任由銅幣跌落褲子口袋，踩上鞋子，甩上家門，便着急如焚地按著電梯的鍵等待電梯到來。

※

意料之内，他遲到了。

意料之内，他回校的時間剛好是第一節課上到一半的時候。

意料之内，鄰座的Hubert又睡死了。

Alfred默默地坐下，從書包掏出了書本。像他一樣的模範生一向循規蹈矩，不越雷池半步，甚少挑撥老師的神經，因此就算自己遲到也能受到不被責駡的幸運待遇。Hubert在隔壁睡得好夢正濃，差點開始打起呼嚕——也是的，第一節課是在八點鐘開始，一大清早便要聼什麽六國破滅非兵不利戰不善弊在賂秦，大概也會讓早已因功課壓力而睡眠不足的高中生昏昏慾睡。

筆尖在密密麻麻的字裏行間飛馳，隨著老師說的話盡力筆記重點，然而Alfred卻發現自己今天似乎無法集中精神，不，不只是今天，最近......自從Hubert成爲了自己的鄰座之後，他發現自己就難以集中精神。

不敢張揚，只敢透過自己的金屬筆盒那模糊的倒影偷偷看著對方，看著他的長睫毛隨著呼吸抖動，雙唇微微啓開，不禁露出了淡淡一笑。

Hubert 的頭突然動了動，然後緩緩地擡起頭，似乎是睡醒了。Alfred有點心虛地移開視線，低頭更勤力地抄寫筆記，努力忽視耳尖的熱燙。

「欸，我以為你不上學了。」Hubert低聲湊在自己耳邊説道。Alfred顫了顫，差點被對方的突然靠近嚇到。

他清清喉嚨，讓Hubert不發現自己的尷尬，微微一笑，搖頭道：「才不是呢，昨天太晚睡了，所以睡過頭了。」

「嘖嘖，模範生也會遲到，真是天大的新聞。」Hubert嘲笑道，卻被Alfred不滿地推了推肩。

他們靜默了一會，Alfred只能聼得到的只有前面同學的抄寫聲、紙張翻弄的摩擦聲，還有的是自己強烈的心跳聲。

「Alfred。」他聽到隔壁的同學輕聲呼喚了自己的名字。擱下筆，他擡起頭，望向Hubert的方向。對方擠出了充滿盼望的熱切微笑，讓Alfred突然有種看著搖尾的小狗的既視感。

「怎麽了？」

「你有硬幣嗎？很多很多的一元硬幣嗎？」儘管是壓低了聲線，Alfred依然能夠聽到Hubert 話中的興奮。

Alfred伸手從書包掏出了錢包，打開來翻弄了一下硬幣的隔層，卻沒有發現。他把錢包放回原處，眼角似乎瞄到了Hubert露出了失望的神色，不禁輕笑，覺得這孩子真好戲弄。他探進了褲袋，摸出了一大堆一元硬幣。

「太好了！」Hubert接過硬幣，點算了一下之後，掏出了一張十元紙幣遞給Alfred，道：「Alfred對我最好了！」

明知道對方總會問他同一條問題。明知道對方總會想要一大堆硬幣。明明捉摸到對方的心，怎能不順應他？儘管，他對Hubert會使用大量一元硬幣的原因有些微言，Alfred依然覺得，他開心就好了。

「Alfred，下課有空嗎？」

「有。」Alfred聽到對方這樣問，已經猜測到Hubert想去做什麽了，不禁嘆了口氣，「你的筆盒，不是已經貼滿了他的照片了嗎，還要去扭yes card？」

Hubert 露出甜蜜一笑，珍而重之地撫了撫貼在筆盒上、那他從自家姐姐雜誌上冒著生命危險剪下來的高志宏的臉。Alfred看見鄰座的Hubert露出一面迷戀的表情，忍不住反了個白眼。

「你懂什麽，偶像當然要儲yes card才可以！」Hubert 吐吐舌，然後捧著臉看著鐡筆盒上的那一整排馬國明的照片，笑意更濃了，「你看你看，馬明真的好帥。」

「好煩啊你。」Alfred不禁説道，儘管Hubert不停地拉著自己的衣角，他依舊懶得向他的方向投向一眼。

Hubert並沒有理會友人的話，繼續自顧自地看著筆盒上的照片托腮。 Alfred零零碎碎地聽到隔壁那人低聲哼著歌，是歲月如歌的旋律。

「最喜歡專業人士了，穿著制服特別英挺。」他道，「就像高機師，他穿著制服的時候好帥。」

Alfred盯著Hubert的筆盒，突然有種衝動想要把所有照片都撕下來。

有什麽好神氣的，哼。

※

午膳的時候，Hubert 急步離座。本來Alfred以為對方是在衝去小食店買午餐－－這傢夥，自從和自己混熟了以後，也慢慢變成了個吃貨－－因此沒有多加理會，默默地扒著學校淡而無味的飯盒。他夾起了不加一點調味、顏色依然青綠的西蘭花，露出了噁心的表情。放下西蘭花，夾起雞腿咬了口，差點沒嚇得噴出來，這雞腿居然有濃郁的雪櫃味道，定必是放了在雪櫃很久，還說不定已經過期了。硬著頭皮，他還是決定夾起西蘭花慢慢嚼著好了，至少西蘭花淡，不過還能吃。

眼角餘光瞄到了Hubert 打開的筆盒，看見那一整排的照片，而照片上的那人笑得燦爛，不禁讓Alfred 怒火中燒。

啊是在嘲笑我嗎你覺得要挨學校飯盒很好笑嗎？

Alfred環顧四周，發現其他人並沒有留意到自己，伸手彈了彈筆盒上那張機長的照片－－Hubert 最喜歡那張－－孩子氣地對著照片吐吐舌。

誰叫你跟我爭Hubert？

專業人士很棒嗎，當機師了不起嗎？我也要當牙醫，看到時候我穿白袍能不能也讓Hubert覺得我帥。

哼。

（後來他在2007見到扮成律師的馬國明、2012年看到穿著醫生白袍的馬國明時差點沒氣得吐血，Hubert兩次也是這樣，每晚準時在9：30坐在電視前面什麽也不做，就是為了看馬國明，就連他們出去玩了也要趕回去看電視，Alfred幾乎崩潰。然後啊，那傢伙居然天天哼著《選擇我》的旋律，每次聽到那首歌響起，Alfred幾乎是想要撞墻自殺。到了那幾年，他才發現沖上雲霄時期的迷弟Hubert不算太難奈。）

※

在自己催眠自己不可以浪費食物，強逼自己想著非洲的小孩子沒東西吃的苦況，然後責備自己還在嫌棄雞腿有雪櫃味之後，Alfred辛苦地咽下了幾口雞腿，吃光了一整堆又淡又硬的蔬菜，扔掉了飯盒，回到座位之後發現鄰座不知什麽時候回去了，正趴在書桌上睡覺。

Alfred勾唇，心想Hubert根本是豬啊，天天不是睡就是吃。他坐下，本想打開書本做功課，卻突然聽到從隔壁那人傳來肚子打鼓的聲音。

Alfred一愣，本來還在疑惑爲什麽Hubert明明出去了小賣部買東西吃還是會餓得這樣，然後立即理解到對方奪門而出的原因大概是為免嗅到其他人飯盒傳來的香氣，讓本來已經餓得發慌的自己更加肚子餓，才離開課室迴避一會。

那傻孩子，爲了儲錢抽卡，大概沒錢吃飯吧？Alfred嘆了口氣，關上書本，從錢包拉了兩張紙幣出來，站起來轉身離去。

※

Hubert 是因為隔壁傳來魚蛋和撈麵的香氣而驚醒的，那撲鼻的香氣提醒自己肚子已經餓了一整天的事實。他擡起頭，看見的是在慢慢吃著麵的Alfred。

「去完教員室，路過小賣部有點嘴饞，忍不住買了。」似乎是留意到自己的目光，Alfred解釋道，「不過我飽了，只是嘴饞，你要不要吃？」

Hubert 盯著Alfred手中那袋魚蛋撈面，猶豫了。

「你不要的話我……」Alfred指了指垃圾桶，然後站起來，卻被Hubert拉住了手。

「我要我要！」Hubert搶去了那袋散發濃郁香氣的食物，狼吞虎咽地把魚蛋撈麵清理得一乾二淨。

他沒有留意到Alfred看著自己的臉投來的寵溺一笑。

※

放學鐘聲響起，Hubert早已在五分鐘之前收拾好書包，腳尖不耐煩地踢著書桌的腳，等待老師慢條斯理地說「Goodbye class」，然後在老師話音未落的時候把書包扔在肩上，抓起Alfred的手腕，便往課室門外一沖。

明明三時三十分才下課，因爲Hubert的奔馳，令他們在三時四十五分已經跑到了冒險樂園。Alfred總是覺得兩個中學男生在冒險樂園出現，還要是像個小少女一般抽偶像的卡，這事實在尷尬。

Hubert聚精會神，把硬幣夾在雙手之間，曡合的兩隻食指舉起，口中念念有詞。

「馬國明馬國明馬國明馬國明馬國明馬國明……」

Alfred看著隔壁那個瘋子，覺得實在丟臉，想要轉身離去，卻被扁嘴的Hubert抓住了手。他嘆氣，繼續站在他的隔壁。兩個高中女生路過，看著那兩位帥氣的男生居然在抽卡，不禁嘻嘻一笑。

Hubert小心翼翼地把硬幣投進了抽卡機，轉了轉。顫抖的手伸出，接過機器吐出的卡。

「我不要吳尊啦！」Hubert慾哭無淚地看著手中的卡牌，撇嘴道。

「怎麽可以這樣說？大家都說我長得像吳尊！」Alfred不滿回嗆道，「現在我很讓你失禮嗎？」

「就是像你才不想要啊，天天都看得見，還要來幹嘛？」Hubert吐舌，把卡牌塞進褲袋，再次摩拳擦掌，又再默念「馬國明馬國明」。

Alfred看著這樣迷戀明星（男的）的朋友（男的），崩潰得想要撞墻。並不出乎意料，結果十枚硬幣用完了，還是一張馬國明的卡也沒有。也是的，平時坐巴士也是這樣，你不等的巴士，永遠會出現在車站，你等的那輛車總是姍姍來遲——似乎機器也有人性，總不會讓你得到你想要的東西。

Hubert垂頭喪氣地離去。

看見友人露出這樣悶悶不樂的表情，Alfred揉了揉他的亂髮，道：「走吧，我帶你去吃好的。」

※

2018。

完了個活動，Hubert走過夜深的街頭，打算去吃個夜宵。突然，已經打烊的老舊文具店外放著的一部紅色機器吸引了自己的視線。

他突然想起了自己年少時候天天儲錢抽卡的經歷，不禁一笑。

當年偶像的卡牌到現在依然未能入手，不過，當年的他，大抵從沒想過真的有一天會能夠和偶像拍對手戯、和偶像勾肩搭背、拿到偶像的電話吧？

他掏出了一枚一塊硬幣，投進機器，熟練地扭了扭，然後一張卡片吐出。

Hubert看著掌心的卡牌，笑了出聲。

卡牌中的那個自己，看著自己微笑。

「走吧，自戀鬼，還真的抽中了自己的卡牌。」Alfred勾著Hubert的肩膀道，瞄了瞄他手中的卡牌，「我帶你去吃好的。」

他甩開了Alfred的手臂，惹來對方投向充滿疑問的眼神，然後甜甜一笑，趁著四周無人之際，牽起了他的手。

十五年過去，你依然在我身旁。

謝謝你。

※

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：
> 
> 1981年，香港早晨0700播出，其後才慢慢提早，直至到近年在0600播出
> 
> 瞬間看地球在0625，0725，0825，0855 播出，Alfred在文中聽到的是0725的那一次瞬間看地球
> 
> https://www.bilibili.com/video/av19842090/?from=search&seid=2734021150120827204
> 
> 00：37有瞬間看地球的音樂哈哈
> 
> 兩人一人生於1990，一人生於1988，在2003年沖上雲霄播映的時候熊君13嵗（中二），Alfred 15嵗（中四），爲了讓他們兩人同年，而又覺得高中的孩子情竇初開比較好看（？）所以讓熊君變成生於1988
> 
> 沖上雲霄播映的時候是2003年10月-12月，大概是中四上學期
> 
> Hubert說喜歡專業人士--> 所以有人便去了當牙醫（？
> 
> 鴻鈞念念有詞想要抽卡的動作--> 後來石敢當言靈之術的手勢
> 
> 吳尊--> Alfred好像被人稱爲將軍澳吳尊？
> 
> 這篇的腦洞來自之前和ji友唱歌，我點了小幸運，然後看著真心的筆盒貼滿了劉德華的照片，突然腦洞大開想，如果熊君的筆盒貼滿了馬明的照片有多有趣www雖然，我覺得熊君不會把男藝人的照片亂貼就是啦w然後順帶一提，同一天發現Alfred唱過裙下之臣，覺得這首歌莫名貼合許公子x亨少哈哈哈


End file.
